Twilight
by Ai Coddington
Summary: Why must I suffer this fate?Why must I be a freak?My mother placed a curse on me.She wanted a person that:thirsts for human blood,she wants a person who can read peoples minds,c peoples past&feel their emotions...“Mother,I will kill them.Kill all Uchihas!


Twilight

Disclaimer- I have never own Naruto and never will… TT

Notes-

This is my first M story…just joking! I have other accounts that I have. This is M cause of the later chapters…maybe the next one. I hope you enjoy and don't flame because I need some love now!

ENJOY!

…

"Please..." I whispered.

His black eyes looked at me in danger. He simply nodded at me and placed his lips to my cheek.

"Forever." he whispered harshly in my ear.

It all started about a year ago...

I was in my room, blasting For You I Will by Teddy Geiger. I was lying on my black colored bed while trying to catch a glimpse of sleep. It wasn't working for me. I shot up and walked over to my silver stereo system. The wooden planks cracked with ever step. I turned off the music and sighed. How it sucked being a girl in this country. Mud Country really. The place where it always rains, so, it isn't really a shocker that I have extremely pale skin. With black hair and dark brown eyes. That is what a typical girl looks like here. It is amazing what you can find in abandon homes and mud shafts.

Once, I found out that the head lord was killing off people for humor. Yet, that happened about twenty years ago and we do have a new hokoage. I bet something like that would not happen again.

I am a chunin. But not a normal one. I am with the elite forces. What is so special about me is that I can read people's minds. I can't just target one person and hear their mind, that would be too easy, I always hear mumbles. Even right now. It isn't my fault I was born as a freak. But, I am not done yet. So, I always hear people mumbling, so I try to concentrate on ONE voice. Then I could hear that one voice a little more clearly, then, I can read their mind. Another reason why I am a freak: I can feel people's emotions and see their past...all with one touch. It almost comes as a shock wave to me. Killing every nerve of my body. It hurts...really badly. So I keep my distance from anyone. Never will I shake a hand, hug someone or dare to even tap them on the shoulder.

I wished I wasn't so special. I just wish I would be like everyone else...

I lied on my bed to get at least an hour of sleep yet, like always, the rain kept me up. I should be used to the rain by now but I am not. I sighed and sat up. Making my bed creek. I got up and went to my brown dresser. I opened it with a lot of force. The clothes jiggled a little bit and I grabbed my usual outfit. It was a black waterproof shirt with quarter sleeves, black ninja shoes and kaki skater shorts that were waterproof. That is what mostly ever teen had. Something rubber and something waterproof. We weren't old enough (or even have the bodies) to wear the thin sheets that the adults wear.

I walked down the wooden stairs and grabbed my black waterproof cloak. I pulled up the hood and opened the white colored door. Indeed, it was pouring outside and the sky was pitch black. It was close to midnight. But I decided to walk out anyway.

The air cooled my skin with every gust. I noticed that tonight was not like any other night, it was the night of the full moon. Alas, you couldn't see it on a count of the clouds but everyone always feared this day. This was the night of the vampires.

I rushed into the house and locked the door. Then threw my cloak on the ground. Have I always fear this day. It only happens once every month yet, I always dread everyday because of what would happen. So, I rushed into the attic and locked the attic door. The attic was cold and musty. It was only made of wood. I grabbed two black candles, three red and a blue short candle. I quickly lit a match and placed the candles in a circle. I lit them in order from death to the sky (black to blue). Their flames were a sky blue color with a tint of black. I walked over to the right corner of the attic and noticed a tan pouch. I grabbed it fiercely and pulled on the brown straps thus, opening the bag. It was tan sand.

I spread the sand out side of the candle circle. I walked out and grabbed the white chalk and drew a thick star in the circle. I had to hurry or it will be too late. Only two minutes left. I quickly grabbed the sharp pocket knife from the brown chest at the left corner. I sat in the middle of the star and slit my wrists. I placed my wrists on the corners of the sand. I felt extremely light headed as I sat there...awaiting my doom.

I felt it. A sharp pain flowed through my body. I clenched onto my hair. I let out a horrid scream.

"This circle protects me from coming out. Protects me!" I screamed as tears escaped from my eyes. I closed my eyes and thought of cheerful things yet, that was hard. I had no special, happy memories. But the images that flashed threw my head were my mother lying on the cold dirt with blood all over her frail body. Her last words rang through my head:

"Kill them. Kill them all."

I screamed once more. Then opened my eyes when the pain faded. I rocked back and forth.

"Why? Why?" I kept asking myself. Why must I suffer this fate? Why must I be a freak? My mother placed a curse on me. This is what I must be from now on. She wanted a person that: once a month: thirsts for human blood, she wants a person who can read people's minds, see people's past and feel their emotions. My mother wanted me to kill everyone in the Uchia clan. Our clan hated them, my clan is the Convelen clan which we inherit the himoien (a cheap imitation of the sharingan).

My mother wanted the whole Uchia clan to die a horrible and painful death. Yet, I heard that clan was murdered already.

"What am I suppose to do now mother?" I asked out loud. I glanced out the small window to see that the rain had stopped. I gasped. This couldn't be happening...could it?

I kicked the sand out of my way and quickly blew out the candles. I ran to the window and tried to open it. No use. It was stiff and impossible to open up. I tried once more.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I wondered if I would ever get this opened. I sighed and decided to try once more to open up the baby window. With one more tug the window opened with ease. The clouds seemed to be moving. The brightness from the moon blinded me. I gasped with fear.

"No...no..." I whispered. The moon was now visible. It was not white like you would see in picture books, it was blood red. I rushed out of the attic and ran to my kitchen. I pulled out my suitcase from underneath the table. It was already filled with my outfits and other necessary items. I threw open my front door and ran out. Not even bothering to shut my front door. I was only paying attention to what was in from of me. I needed to run...I needed to hide.

Red, thick liquid was spreading on the ground. Tears escaped from my eyes. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. I heard a girl's scream. It rang threw my ears and sent pain through my body. I threw my suitcase on the ground and looked around my surroundings. Nothing, I couldn't see anyone…nothing. I decided to run again, not daring to look around me. Blood splashed as I ran and ended up with splotches on my legs, shorts, shirt and face. I rushed into the dirt streets. It felt as if someone was following me. Someone with a kunai and a thirst for blood. If only I brought my kunai with me. If only. If only...

I was always thinking it was a Uchia. Them, trying to kill us again. Flashbacks ran threw my head. My mother. Her beautiful black hair used to shine until the Uchias' killed my father. She sobbed every night. I didn't care at the time. I was only seven, now, 14. I had no emotions back then. My mother called me a monster.

"How could you not care about your father?" she sob to me. I shrugged and walked out the door.

My heart pounded as I rushed to get out of Mud. A shadow jumped in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The figure walked closer so I did the most logical thing: I stepped back. Please don't touch me. I am already in too much pain then it is. The figure came closer. I bumped back into a wall. The shadow ran their hand through my hair. I stuttered. Yet, I did not feel emotions nor did I see the person's past.

"My little girl." the voice rang. It was a male's voice. My breathing was getting irregular. Who was this man?

"Hn..." was my reply. He chuckled.

"So many powers you hold. And for one reason yet... it was already done." What was he talking about? What reason?

"What?" I could see him smirk.

"The Uchia clan. They were already killed you know. By Uchia Itachi." I gasped. Why would an Uchia kill his own clan?

"Hn..."

"You should go and see the last survivor…and it is not Uchia Itachi." I gasped with shock. My nerves burned.

"Huh?"

"Its is dangerous here." I grinned at him. He placed his hand on my cheek. I gasped yet...I couldn't see anything. But I could sense his depression, fear, and concern. I smiled greatly.

"Hoshi, Hoshi." I tsked. I pulled away his hand and held it in both of mine, "You are doing this." Maybe I couldn't feel or see anything since I have already seen all his bad pasts and felt his most deep emotions. The moon shined on us. His eyes were yellow with slits. He was in his vampire state. He raised up his hand to reveal a kunai...stained with blood.

He placed the kunai on my neck. I stuttered. My breathing was stimulated. Why was he doing this?

"Hoshi..." I whispered. He pushed slightly on my neck. I winced then whimpered. Blood streamed down my neck and on to my black shirt. The moon shined on us. I glanced at him with my cold yellow eyes that had slits in them.

"I will send you to eternal bliss."

Before he could say or do anything else I jammed my foot into his stomach. That made him fall onto the ground. Sending the kunai to the ground as well with fresh blood on its side. He shot up and pushed me in the face, sending my head backwards and hitting the wall. Blood dripped from my head and I felt dizzy.

I heard faint sirens from a village near by. Maybe, just maybe, all villages now know that vampires are fleeing the village and are thirsty for human blood. I started to run but Hoshi grabbed my ankle and kept a tight grip. I shot around to look at him. Blood still pouring down my neck and soaking the left side of my black quarter sleeve shirt and dripping from my head to the back of my neck. Not to motion that my wrist still were oozing puss and blood from the deep cuts I made earlier. I slammed my free foot on his clenched hand numerous of times till he finally let go.

Then, everything seemed like a blur. It was too fast for my brain to handle it.

He shot up and elbowed me in the face, jamming my head backwards. He kicked me in the stomach, flying me to the wall. He vanished than reappeared behind me. He punched me in the back of the head.

I gasped, a stream of blood pouring out of my mouth. I landed to the ground. There...there is where I saw complete darkness. I struggled to not go there but I did. Blackness surrounded me. I knew I would soon be dead.

It felt like a life time since I got knocked out. I flickered my eyes open. Pain shot threw me. I looked around me to notice ninjas fighting off about three vampires. I looked at the ninjas. They wore masks of different animals and tight uniforms. They were not from this village apparently. My vision was blurry and my head pounded.

One ninja came up to me with a slender sword. The person bent down to look at me. The hands touched my face that filled with blood and dusted away some hairs.

Pain shot through me. I felt their feelings of concern and courage. Images flashed through my mind. A girl with purple hair that went to her shoulders, smiling. She was with a man with brown hair smiling back at her. They looked cute together. Another image showed a picture of a little boy blushing at the purple haired girl as the girl handed him a scroll. Another was with the same little boy practicing his ninjutsu.

The slender fingers felt like a women's. I looked up at her with my flaxen eyes. She gasped slightly. It was a women, the gasp was light and high toned. I adverted my eyes to the fight that was taking place.

Hoshi kicked a ninja in the face. They dodged it and did a few hand signs. Blue chakra appeared and fire came out of their hand. I wanted to gasp but I didn't have enough strength because she touched my cheek. I heard mumbling of the people around me.

_Damn this ANBUs!_

_We need to stop them!_

_This girl…it cant be…_

I looked at the ninja who said that. It was the women who touched my cheek. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get a good image of her. It wasn't working well. Her mask looked like a bear though. I noticed her hair was a slight purple while the shine of the blood red moon. My vision went off and on and I soon felt myself in the beautiful bless of the darkness.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a bright room. I sat up from my bed. I lifted my arm to cover the sun but something tugged it back. I looked over at my hand to see it was bandaged with a needle in it. I touched my head to feel more stiff bandages. I noticed more on my waist, abdomen area and my right leg.

The door opened and in came a nurse wearing all white. She placed a cheerful smile on her clear face. Her pale eyes opened and stared at me for only a mere second. She screamed and dropped her wooden clip board. The nurse ran out the door while screaming, 'Doctor! Doctor!'. I rolled my eyes and decided to lay back down.

No later, a man walked in with a couple of people behind him. One was the squeaky nurse. She clung to another ninja. The ninja looked cool and relaxed, unlike the nurse. Three other ninjas were with them. They looked like teenagers. One has blond hair with sky blue eyes and three whiskers across each cheek. I wonder if he was a freak too. He wore all orange and his blue ninja shoes and headband clashed. Another hair bubble gum hair with emerald eyes. Her outfit also clashed with her blue shoes and headband since her outfit was a red short dress with green mossy shorts underneath. The last one…the last one…no…

He had slightly long, same length as the pink haired girl, black hair with a blue tint. His eyes are black and filled with pure hatred. He looked like he never wanted to be here. His outfit actually matched his shoes and headband. His outfit was a blue short sleeve shirt with white shorts. I adverted my eyes away from me while I blushed. It wasn't because I thought he was cute. No even close. I loved another man…one who is probably dead at this moment.

The man in which the nurse grabbed on to him had silver hair with only one brown eye showing. Mostly his face was covered with a mask. I noticed the man smile underneath his mask. I stared into his eye. I wonder if my eyes were back to normal. Maybe I want to know if I didn't have fangs anymore. I smirked at them. The nurse cringed.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake." The silver haired man greeted me. The nurse loosened a bit. I nodded my head only once.

"Hello, Hatake," I said back to him. Kakashi looked at the nurse, she nodded and stepped away from the man. Kakashi adverted his eyes away from me and looked at the teens. The doctor came to me and checked my fluids. He pressed on my head and made a 'tsk' noise.

"You are still bleeding." The doctor said to me. I shrugged and looked at Kakashi, he was now looking at me.

"I need to know…" I said to him. My tone was a little angry and the nurse cringed, "did you kill him?"

"Huh?" Kakashi asked me. I placed my hands in fists.

"Where…is he? Did you kill him yet?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He shifted to one side. He placed a smile on his face.

"What is his name? We killed a whole bunch of people like you." I ripped over the needle and jumped from my bed. The nurse and pink haired girl screamed with fear. I rushed over to Kakashi. Kakashi stood there smirking.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. I noticed one boy disappear from the pack. I still ran toward the man. I did a couple of hand signs then…I felt my feet lift off the ground. I stopped moving yet I didn't struggle to break free from the person's grip. My mind was spinning from the sudden break. I squirmed a little since the boy only held underneath my chest.

"You killed him…didn't you?" I asked him as I winced from the pain. My chest hurt whenever I breathed.

"Who?" Kakashi asked me again. Anger shot through me. They probably already killed everyone there and saved me for some odd reason. I remember what the women thought: 'This girl…it cant be…'

"Hoshi…the boy with the black hair…yellow eyes. I think you know him." I said while smirking, "And don't under estimate me, especially you. And the one who is holding on to me." I growled at the boy. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Kakashi's thoughts.

_This girl is part of the Convelen clan. A cheap knock off of the Uchia clan. I don't know who she is talking about but I bet he is dead. Only she and another boy survived. Only because that boy escaped…_

I stopped paying attention to him, that is when I realized that the boy let me go. I smirked more and opened my eyes. I stared into Kakashi's eye.

"So you didn't kill him. Hn, figures." I said to him. Kakashi's eye narrowed, "People from here are never good." The blond snarled.

"Don't be talking about Konoha that way! I will be the greatest hokoage in the village!" the blond yelled, "Because my name is Uzumaki Naruto and best believe it, I am going to beat you and everyone in your clan."

"Naruto…" Kakashi said. His tone was a little frustrated. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "I think that will be a little impossible since she is the last one in her clan." I snorted.

"Ah but you damn ass people got us at our weak point." I pointed out to him. Kakashi raised his eye brow at my direction.

"Oh. So being a blood thirsty vampire is you weak point?" he asked me sarcastically. My hands went into fists again and I tightened. Arms wrapped around me, just to keep me in place.

"That is right. Even so, Konoha is full of jackasses anyway. And don't get me started about that Uchia clan. I am glad Itachi went and killed them." Sasuke tightened his grip on me. I smirked.

_Excellent_, I thought.

"Huh, so you know about the Uchia clan?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded.

"Don't get me started." I said in between my teeth, "They murdered my father and about a year later, went and killed off my mother…Sasuke…" I said his name is a whisper. I felt him get more alert, "Hn…Uchia…" I did a round kick and Sasuke quickly dodged it by letting go of me and jumped away. I rushed to him, "You killed my friends." I punched him but he dodged and grabbed my wrist, "You killed my family." I tried to kick him and me grabbed my ankle, "And you raped our people!!" I screamed that extra loud. I heard a bunch of gasps. Sasuke kicked me in the stomach. I banged back into the wall. My body slid to the floor. I started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke asked me. I stopped laughing and smirked at him.

"I just realized something. I didn't see anything from your past…Hn…I knew you then. I must have met you from the past." A memory flashed in my eyes.

"_I want her daddy,"_

Huh? What was that? I quickly got up. I knew where I have met him before. That was an embarrassing moment. A moment when I was six and too young to really understand anything. One thing our clan had, was beauty. We knew the game of seduction and the Uchias took that for granted. Disgust then ran through me. They took advantage of the men and women in my clan. When I was little…my brother suffered through pain.

"And Sasuke…" I said. I jerked a little but looked up at me. I smiled…a little on the eccentric side.

"What?" Sasuke asked me.

"My mother made one final wish for me to do."

"What is that?" Kakashi asked me.

"To kill them…kill all Uchias!"

**Okay, that is all. See in the next chapter what happens. If anyone wants to be in the story…they can! I am very flexible!**

**Here is the info!**

**Name:**

**Straight/ Bi/ Gay:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**Favorite Color (don't go throwing no kunai at me!!):**

**Your best move: **

**Okay! Ja ne! Oh, and add any other info u want!**


End file.
